Just a dance, right?
by RosesOfDarknessCry
Summary: What if Buffy meant the slow dance in When She Was Bad?
1. The beginning

**Title:** Just a Dance, Right?

**Paring:** Xander and Buffy

**Summary:** What if Buffy had meant the slow dance, she had with Xander in "When She Was Bad" instead of using it to make Angel jealous?

**Spoilers:** Up to the beginning of season 2 of Buffy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, it's sad but true.

**A/N: **This is my first fic so please be nice.

Buffy asked him to dance. What could he do but say yes? He 'd had a crush on her since they first met and it hadn't gone away just yet.

_What's with her though? She hasn't been the same since she came back from her vacation. _Xander thought. And it was true she hadn't been the same, cruel insults, edgy, hell she was being meaner then even Cordelia usually was. So why had she asked him to dance?

_I know I've been mean, I hope he's not that mad at me. I really do have feelings for him… _Buffy thought to herself. _Why shouldn't I he's cute and funny._

She led him onto the dance floor and danced with him. She grinded up against his hip after a few grinds she felt him begin to get hard. She looked up at him and saw that he wasn't happy.

"What's wrong, baby?" Buffy asked genuinely concerned.

"What's wrong? This, that, everything. Since when do you call me 'baby' anyway?"

"Since now. Follow me I think we need to talk in private." Buffy was hurt at the tone he took with her but didn't let on. She wanted tonight to be special.

Xander followed but had no idea why. He was mad at her and thought that she was just going to play him as a fool. She had led him to a back room of the Bronze typically not to be used by anyone but employs but no one ever paid attention to that rule. She sat on the bed and motioned for Xander to follow.

"We need to talk." Xander nodded for her to continue. "Well for starters, do you still have a crush on me?" Again, Xander nodded except this time he added a little blush to it. "Good, I mean, ok, well I…um…I have a crush on you too." This got Xander's attention.

"What?"

"I have a crush on you; well actually I think it's more than a crush."

"Really?"

"Yeah, on my vacation I couldn't stop thinking about you. And how it'd feel to …dance with you."

"Uh-huh." He wasn't sure what to think. All he knew was that she better not be playing a joke on him.

"Xander, I know that I've been weird lately."

"You got that right." He sneered.

"But I want you to know that I'm sorry." Ignoring his remark.

He looked at her and saw that she was being sincere and he, himself felt bad for being so mean, but didn't apologize because part of him felt she deserved the mean treatment.

"So, what do we …" Buffy started to say but was stopped by Xander's lips on hers. The kiss deepened when Buffy put her arms around his neck, and even more when she moved over onto his lap, never once breaking contact with his lips. Xander's hands, which had been holding her face slowly had moved their way to the back of her dress and had begun to unzip it.

"Are you sure about this?" Buffy said, suddenly realizing where this was going

"More sure then I have been about anything. You?" His voice a little hoarse from kissing so long. She nodded. He continued unzipping her dress and let it fall. She got up and stepped out of the dress revealing a sexy laced black bra and a matching black thong. Instead of sitting back on the bed she stood Xander up and ordered him to strip. Xander turned on by her order did exactly as she said, with her help of course. By the time they got his button up shirt off he could feel the bulge in his pants growing, and by the time they got his pants off he was feeling major relief. Buffy herself was feeling very turned on by the sight of him and was getting more and more wet looking at him. Now they were both in their undergarments and ready for the next step.

He scooped her up and placed her on the bed. He laid down over her propping himself up with his arm so he wouldn't crush her. They looked at one other for a moment and they saw love in each other's eyes. Buffy reached up and began to kiss him as the kiss deepened Xander moved his free hand up and down her side. Buffy shivered at the new contacted and began to slide her hand down his back. Xander moved his hand to one of Buffy's breasts and began to squeeze and massage it, causing her to moan into his mouth. After a while, he moved his hand down her smooth stomach to her heat. When he reach his destination he was surprised to feel how wet she was for him. He removed her tiny thong, inserted his finger in her, and searched around trying to find her g-spot. When he did, she tried to bite back a loud moan, which caused her to shake. Seeing how she reacted to this turned him even more on, and gave him the courage to be bolder in his moves. Soon he was pumping in and out of her, feeling her bucking and trying to hold he steady. She climaxed with a sudden burst. She laid there for a moment then realized that she had to repay him for the favor. She slid Xander's boxers off of him revealing himself to her. She was surprised to see how big he was for her. She grabbed him and began to move back and forth squeezing him in all the right places.

"Buffy I'm so close." She thought about what her lover just said and situated herself so that he was between her legs and slowly moved herself onto him. Seeing what she was doing he helped her so that it wouldn't hurt so bad, they both new it hurt the girl the first time. Seeing that he was hurting her he tried to lift her off but she wouldn't let him.

"I just need to get used to you." She said trying to hide the pain. After a while, she didn't feel much pain and began to wiggle around testing how it felt. Noticing that it felt good she tried bolder moves. Eventually, Xander and Buffy had a rhythm going and climaxed at the same time.

''I love you, Xander." Buffy said a few minutes later, as they were lying next to each other.

"I love you too, Buffy." He said rolling over to see Buffy's tear streaked face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been so horrible to everyone." She cried softly.

"Yea, I noticed, why were you being so mean?" He asked her in a gentle voice trying not to be mean.

"I…It…I'm scared." She managed to get out before she hid her head in his chest.

"The great Buffster in scared?" He said before he really thought and regretted it once he felt the consequence. She had lightly smacked him on his chest, well lightly for her and since she was The Slayer it caused him to almost fall off the bed.

"I'm sorry" She said quickly and tried to move away.

Before she had the chance Xander said, "No, I'm sorry, Buffy, it's just that I never thought that you would be scared of anything." He scooted over and hugged her ignoring the pain he felt on his side.

"Well I am and that just scares me even more."

Holding her even more tightly he said, "Buffy? What are you afraid of?"

"Love…that and I keep having dreams about the Master returning."

"That is a lot to be afraid of." He said.

Buffy and Xander stayed like that for a while then got dressed. They went back to the dance floor and noticed that there wasn't that many people left. But they did see Willow and she didn't seem to happy.

_I may continue the story if people like it._


	2. Willow's new friend

Just a Dance, Right? 

Chapter Two

Last, we left…. _But they did see Willow and she didn't seem to happy._

"Hey Wil, what's with the grim?" Buffy said cheerfully.

"Yea, hey Wil, what's up?" Xander said backing up Buffy.

"Oh nothing, Buffy could I talk with you in private for a sec?" Willow said in a harsh voice that was much nicer then she felt, she'd been betrayed by her best friend or rather who she thought was her best friend. Buffy glanced at Xander and gave him a look that told him it was fine. Then Willow led Buffy over to a hallway away from Xander, and stopped.

"So…what's up?" Still being upbeat.

"You know 'what's up'. What's with you and Xander? What were you 'talking' about for 2 _hours_?"

"See Wil, you don't know the whole story. Umm…ok…Fuck it, Wil, I love Xander." Buffy stated and hen raised her arms in case Willow decided to attack.

"Oh…" Willow didn't seem mad, just saddened.

"Willow…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall for Xander it just sort of happened. I know you fell for him first and this broke some kind of 'girl code' thing, but we love each other." This made Willow look up.

"You love _each other_? Meaning _he _loves _you_ too?" Willow was heartbroken; her two best friends were in love with each other…her Xander was never going to be _her _Xander.

"Yea…uh Wil, are you ok?" Willow was turning white.

"Uh huh…" She replied distracted. A handsome man had just walked in. Buffy waved her hand in front of Willow's face not getting any response and looked in the direction of her gaze, there stood Oz.

"Oh, so you like Oz?" She asked looking at her friend that seemed to be hypnotized by this boy.

"Huh?" Willow said finally snapping out of trance.

"You like Oz?" Buffy said this slowly teasing her friend.

"Is that his name?"

"You mean you don't know the name of the guy you were mooning over?"

"I was not mooning."

"You _so _were. Want me to introduce?" As Willow was starting to say 'no' Buffy grabbed her lightly and called out to Oz. Oz turned and froze. _Willow…_

"Ok…" noticing the looks one their faces and smiled to herself. "Oz this is Willow," Gestures to Willow. "Willow…Oz" Points to Oz. When neither of then started to talk she said, "Alright you two, keep up the mingling I'm gonna go over to Xan" Stopping herself quickly before she ruined the _mood_ "…um the bar and get something to drink." After a few seconds of them _still _not saying anything, Buffy decided walked away.

"So, everything fine between the two of you?" Xander asked having no clue why Willow got mad, he just assumed that it was because they had left her alone for two hours.

"I think so." Still not quite sure herself. She looked back at Willow and saw the look her friend's face. "Yea, I think it is." More sure about it now.

"Good, now the question is 'How's everything between us?'" Xander asked, his sentence starting out happy and ending seriously.

"Well let's see. We love each other, right?" Xander nods "We had sex." Xander beamed "Now we're together…right?" She ended the sentence very unsure.

"Of course." He said, standing less then an inch away from her and putting his hands around her waist. Buffy was getting uncomfortable because she still didn't know for sure that Willow was ok with it being thrown in her face. Trying to be seductive to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable, she placed a finger on his lips "Not now, we can wait."

"Ok." He said hoping he wouldn't have to wait long.

_Again if you like I'll continue if not…_


End file.
